


Sunshine and Citrus

by LambSkewer



Series: Sweet Flavors [5]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cat Hybrid Min Yoongi | Suga, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dancer Park Jimin, Domestic Kim Seokjin | Jin/Min Yoongi | Suga, Hybrids, Jackson is a idiot, Jealousy, Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster Is a Little Shit, Light Angst, M/M, Norfolk Terrier hoseok, alpaca seokjin, kangaroo jackson, pervert namjoon, poodle retriever jimin, poor jimin, sand fox namjoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:12:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LambSkewer/pseuds/LambSkewer
Summary: Jimin decided to do the most cheesy rom-com thing he can to win hoseok over.orjimin tries to make hoseok jealous but it backfires badly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the next part of jimin and hoseoks story so I hope you enjoy this! Anyways please excuse any grammar and spelling errors and how cheesy it is.

Jimin sighed for what felt like the millionth time today. It had been 4 months since he and hoseok decided not to pursue a relationship at that time for jimin's own good. And it definitely was the right call. Jimin had finally started to learn how to love himself, physically and mentally. And he felt extremely ready for a relationship with hoseok but that was the problem. He had been throwing hints at it for a while now and it seemed like hoseok was either too dense to notice or just ignored it.

 

He actually thought that hoseok would have asked him out already but nothing, absolutely nothing. Jimin has had enough and he’s not going to wait any longer. Which is why he is here sitting in namjoons apartment asking for dating advice. It’s kind of stupid asking namjoon for advice when namjoon almost killed Jackson his boyfriend multiple times before they ever got together.

  
  


“Well all you need to do is ask him out.” jimin's fluffy blonde ears twitched at the idea. Of course, he had asked hoseok out but it always turned into a “thanks, I'm glad I have a friend like you jimin.” Well not exactly in that wording but it's the basic idea.

 

“I have but he always thinks it's a friend thing.”

 

“Well, maybe you can make him jealous.”

 

“That's the stupidest most overused bad rom-com idea you could ever suggest but,” namjoon just stared at him for a minute. It's a dumb idea but what other ideas does he have?

 

“I'm in.” just as jimin said that the door to the apartment opened and Jackson walked in. he stared at namjoon and jimin crouching down in front of the couch with evil smiles on their faces. Jimin's tail started to wag some as he finally raised his voice

 

“Jackson, can you help us with something?” Jackson felt a shiver go down his spine and not the good type of shiver he gets when namjoon walks around without a shirt. He croaked out his answer knowing there's no way he can get out of this.

 

“uh Sure.” 

 

 

+++++

  
  


“Okay, so the first lesson of making someone jealous,” Jackson said while pointing a stick to the white paper on the wall. They didn't; have a white board so they just tore some paper and taped them on the wall to make a big square. The also didn't have a pointer so they got a stick from outside.Jimin and namjoon both sat patiently while Jackson wrote on the paper.

 

“First off, we need to get you a man!”

 

“I don't want a man I want hoseok.”

 

“No you ding dong, a fake man to help you make him jealous.” jimin titled his head to the side in confusion while namjoon laughed like a maniac because Jackson literally said ding dong.

 

“Won’t that make him think I'm not interested in him?”

 

“No it’s part of the plan, he’ll get jealous that he’s not the only man in your life.”

 

“Umm are you sure?”

 

“Yes I'm a pro.” namjoon rolled his eyes at Jackson statement obviously not amused by the fact. Jackson has never tried to make namjoon jealous before and namjoons not fond of the fact he tried to make some other man jealous.

 

“All we need is a man that hoseok doesn't know, namjoon have you got any men for us.”

 

“Um, I have two friends that could work.”

 

“You have other friends?”

 

“Jimin do you want my help or not”

 

“Yes, I do!”

 

“Then shut up.”

 

“Haha make sunshine boy jealous is in commission!” Jackson yelled loudly while namjoon and jimin clapped

 

 

+++++

 

 

“NO.” yoongi said firmly while he sat down on his (seokjins) couch with his cup of hot chocolate. Namjoon was going to have to try hard to get yoongi to agree with this plan.

 

“Please, yoongi! my friend needs you.”

 

“Namjoon you are my best friend but I'm not doing this, plus I have a boyfriend!”

 

“I know that I wanted to ask seokjin but he’s busy this week for that cake baking thing.”

 

“Ugh, why should I?”

 

“Umm because you love me and you owe me.” yoongi gave namjoon a dirty look as his tail twitched side to side.

 

“How do I owe you?” okay so yoongi didn’t owe him but he had dirt on yoongi like you would not believe and for this, he was going to shovel out the deepest dirtiest dirt he could.

 

“If you don’t help, I'll tell seokjin about the time I caught you smelling his sweater like a creep.” yoongis eyes widened in surprise for a quick second as he tried to come up with an excuse.

 

“You know I was just checking to see if it was clean.”

 

“Hmm, then why were you HARD!”

 

“It WAS WAS MOURNING WOOD!”

 

“LIES.”

 

“Fine, just shut the hell up.”

 

“well let's go meet jimin right now.”

 

“What you had this planned!”

 

“Yep I did and we’re23 minutes late so let's go.” namjoon yanked yoongi up and led him all the way to coffee beans cafe’. Yoongi complained the entire time namjoon lead him there.

 

 

+++++

 

 

When they got there jimin was sitting down at one of the tables next to the large window and Jackson was sitting next to him on his phone. They walked over and sat down while jimin's head snapped up to stare at yoongi.

 

“This is my best friend yoongi.”

 

“I thought you were getting seokjin?” Jackson said while taking a sipped his coffee

 

“Yoongi was the only one available.” namjoon said while lowering his head in disappointment

 

“You make me seem horrible” Yoongi was a cat hybrid, his eyes were sharp and small but it complimented his face and his lips were a pretty pink. He was really handsome but he was nothing like hoseok.

 

“Yoongi your seokjins boyfriend.”

 

“oh you're the same jimin I forget faces easily, so how are we doing this?”

 

"wait has he meet hoseok?"

 

"No, I haven't meet hoseok"

 

“okay good. Well first let's not make it too obvious you two take a pic together and upload it.”

 

“This is dumb.”

 

“Shut up and do it.” yoongi rolled his eyes as they switched seats. Yoongi went and sat next to jimin. They posed while Jackson gave them instructions and snapped a few pics that looked pretty good.

 

“What should I write the caption as?” namjoon spoke up first completely seriously saying

 

“Dis dick good.” Jackson slapped namjoons chest

 

“Just write something about hanging out with him and include his name.”

 

“Okay.” jimin uploaded the picture of him and yoongis leaning with her head touching with the caption  “hanging with yoongi <3”

 

“Is this good.”

 

“It’s good enough, now if hoseok asks you to hang just casually mention your doing something with a friend and if he pushes on who it is mention yoongi”

 

“But I want to hang with hoseok.”

 

“Do it.” jimin was starting to think this was a bad idea but it was too late and he wasn’t giving up yet. He was going to make hoseok jealous if it was the last thing he does.

 

 

+++++

 

 

Jimin was at his last dancing class for the day and he was exhausted. He wanted to go home and eat some ramen or something because he was not only tired but starving. Hoseok was also in this class but he was still practicing the dance while jimin shamelessly watched him. Hoseok was able to move his body fluidly with amazing confidence. They hoseok dancing was confident, sexy and just plain hot. Well, hoseok is like that all the time but it’s different when he’s dancing and jimin’s afraid he might pop one if he isn't careful.

 

He wiped his forehead with his hand towel and continued to admire hoseok in his domain. Soon enough the instructor excused them and they were heading out. Jimin walked quietly out of class straight for his dorms. Just keep walking make hoseok jealous. Before he could get far he heard his name called by the all too familiar voice.

 

“Jimin, wait up.” hoseok jogged to catch up to jimin and damn did he look good. The sweat beaded down hoseoks forehead to his jaw. The contrast of the moisture on hoseoks tan skin was way too much for him.

 

“Hey.” keep it simple, don’t let him know you're desperate.

 

“So, I was wondering if you wanted to hang tonight?” Yes. His mind screamed yes. He wanted to hang with hoseok and he knew if he said yes it would mean he’d be able to nuzzle his nose in hoseok hair and whiff the familiar sweet citrus smell. But it always is the same they cuddle watch a movie and that's all.

 

“I'm actually going to meet someone.” hoseoks ears fell flat on his head and jimin tried not to whimper at the way hoseok looked. He Was never one to hide his emotions well.

 

“Oh that’s cool, do I know them?”

 

“Um, I'm not sure his names yoongi.”

 

“Yoongi?”

 

“Yeah, we’ve been hanging for  while now.”

 

“Oh, you never mentioned him before. I-is he the yoongi from your picture?” He saw the picture. Jimin found it odd that hoseok didn't like the pic because he has liked every single post of jimin's since they meet, so he had assumed he never saw it.

 

“Yep, he is.”

 

“Olay well I hope you have fun. I gotta go, bye jimin.” jimin watched as hoseok scurried off. He wanted to tell him he really wasn’t going to see yoongi, that yoongi don't mean anything compared to what he felt for hoseok. Maybe this was a mistake. Jimin sighed and walked to the library so maybe he’d be able to focus on his studies instead of the horrible feeling in his gut.

 

 

+++++

 

 

For the past week, jimin has been blowing off hoseok for “yoongi”. In reality, he’s really only been going to the library and studying. Each time hoseok just say’s it’s cool and leaves. He doesn't know what to do. Today he actually is going to see yoongi and his boyfriend just to hang out because he’s sick of the library and this way's it’s not a lie.

 

He knocked on the door and waited not even a minute before the door flung. He was met with a tall extremely handsome man. His hair was dark brown with fluffy looking ears. They looked fluffier then they did the first time they had meet.

 

“Hi jimin.”

 

“hey.” seokjin smiled brightly at jimin as he grabbed him and lead him inside the apartment. The apartment was very clean and had a beige and white color theme going on. It really suited seokjin and yoongi.

 

“I’m so happy you're here for dinner. Ever since namjoon went to live with his boyfriend I've missed cooking for someone that's not yoongi.”

 

“Oh, namjoon used to live with you two?”

 

“Well namjoon and yoongi are best friends, and I moved in after dating yoongi for a couple months and well some stuff happened and namjoon meet Jackson and then he tried to move out as soon as he could.”

 

“Wow, what happened?”

 

“He well um h-”

 

“He caught us having great sex.” seokjins face turned bright red. Jimin looked over to see yoongi casually strolling in as if he hadn't just admitted namjoon got them doing the do.

 

“Wow.”

 

“Yeah, anyways what are we eating jinnie.”

 

“Homemade pizza!! I've been practicing for a culinary test on western foods.”

 

“Why not just buy some?”

 

“Yoongi, first you caused my son to leave don't make me do the same to you.” watching the interactions between the two he could tell they really liked each other. They were different in so many ways on the outside but looking at the way they act there actually kind of similar. Jimin sat down at the table across yoongi and realized that maybe it’d be better to ask them for relationship advice instead of Jackson and namjoon.

 

“Can I ask a question?”

 

“You just did.”

 

“Shut up yoongi, go ahead young child.” jimin wanted to laugh at this. Yoongi and seokjin were basically a married couple and he knows that they’d have better advice than the two imbeciles he talked to before.

 

“Well about this whole jealousy thing I don't think it’s a good idea anymore. I’m not sure what to do, can you help?”

 

“Duh never should have done it in the first place.”

 

“Yep, you don’t need to make him jealous just tell him how you feel. It’s obvious he likes you.” jimin wasn't too sure that hoseok would still like him after this whole thing but yoongi and seokjin seem to know what they're talking about.

 

“So I should just tell him the truth?”

 

“Yes just tell him, it's always better, to tell the truth.”

 

“I don't know about that.”

 

“It is for the first two months of me and yoongis relationship I always bought him ice cream from this place called coffee beans.”

 

“Why did you do that?”

 

“because he really seems to like it, but then he got really sick and that's when he decided to tell me he was lactose intolerant!” jimin started to laugh like crazy at his. They were right trying to make hoseok jealous was dumb, he already knew hoseok liked him he should have just talked to him. He knew what to do.

 

 

+++++

 

 

Jimin was really debating if he should tell hoseok now or tell him later. It was around 11ish and he had just got back from yoongis and seokjin place. Standing in front of hoseok's door felt familiar and awkward at the same time. Normally he would just walk in and make himself at home but that felt wrong. He decided he had to do this and as he went to knock on the door it swung open and hoseok was there.

 

“Oh jimin what are you doing here?”

 

“ I was hoping we could talk”

 

“Sorry I'm kind of busy”

 

“Oh I can make it fast”

 

“Jimin I got to go I'm sure it’s not that important” jimin could feel the tears well up in eyes. It was stupid of him to try and make hoseok jealous because he’s ruined everything.

 

“O-okay, I'll l-leave” jimin tried to walk away as he felt the warm tears roll down his face. He felt a large warm hand on his arm pulling him back. He was meet with hoseok's warm chest and he could help but choke out a sob.

 

“Hey, jimin what's wrong?” 

 

“I just wanted to say s-sorry. I-I missed you so much.” hoseok squeezed him tightly as he leads him into his room and closed the door. He gently leads jimin to his bed and helped him sit down. Jimin was so overwhelmed by the scent of hoseok everywhere and it helps him calm his whimpers.

 

“What are you sorry for?” hoseok said as kneeled in front of jimin looked at him with concern and worry written on his face.

 

“I was just trying to make y-you jealous and it didn't work.”

 

“You were doing it on purpose?”

 

“Y-you knew?”

 

“Well, I was annoyed that you were hanging with some yoongi guy. I thought you just were over me so I tried to ignore it and get ready for you to leave me.”

 

“l-love you so much hoseok” hoseok jumped up and threw his body onto jimin. They both just laid there taking in each other scents and holding each other as tight as they could. Jimin felt so at peace with himself in this moment. Finally, hoseok is his.

 

“So does this mean you’ll be my b-boyfriend?” jimin said trying to calm the red staining his face at what he just said. Hoseok lifted his body to look into jimin beautiful bronze eyes.

 

“Jimin will you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?” jimin nodded his head yes so hard hoseok thought it might fly off. Jimin pulled hoseok down so he could place his nose in his hair like always. He was so happy they finally are together. Their relationship definitely didn't happen the way it normally does but what relationship really does? 

 

All jimin knows is that he loves hoseok more than he could love anyone else.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I love jihope in this story so much! and namjoon and Jackson are horrible at advice and no one should ask them for help. Seokjin and yoongi are so cute and they work so well together I love it so much.
> 
> when I wrote this I completely forgot that jimin, seokjin, and yoongi meet very very briefly in the vanilla peaches story and I had to change some things really fast.
> 
> Anyways I think the next one out will be of yoonjin that will be posted probably on saturday maybe on Friday it really depends on if I have time and how much I get done today.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this and tell me if there anything you'd like to see with the other couples so I have some ideas.


End file.
